Neverland: 2005
by SilverAndFlames
Summary: Peter Pan story... taking place in '05. Wendy and Peter are 1718 and the story has a few twists.


Wendy Moyra Angela Darling sat on her windowsill. The dark night air filled the room she was now sharing with her two brothers John and Michael. She leaned against the window frame being thankful her brothers were now asleep.

She took a deep breath and then another drag on the half smoked cigarette. Being back home from university was usually great fun but this year… her brothers were older now and Michael had moved to what was as far as Wendy was concerned _her_ room. But seeing as it was Christmas her aunt was visiting and **she** got the room. So her she was age eighteen sharing a room with her 14 and 16-year-old brothers. Sneaking cigarettes out of the bedroom window in the middle of the night.

As she took another drag her heard a clatter from above her. She swung her black-jean clad legs out of the window and dropped daintily on to the garage roof. Wondering to herself how her mother would take this rebellion should she ever know about it- seeing as she'd almost fainted at the sight of her leather jacket and newly pierced tongue. Adding to her almost-situation Wendy jumped into the back yard.

In their well-trimmed and beautifully landscaped Kensington Garden back yard was a fairly scruffy pile of rags. And one **very** pissed off dog.

"Nana! Heel girl." Nana getting fairly old now obeyed willingly- relieved not to have to carry out the threat of her growl. She didn't have the energy.

"Psycho dog…" mumbled the pile of rags. Wendy jumped visibly as the rags turned around and became a boy.

"Same could said about you." She said in defence of a loyal friend.

"I'm not a dog. Nor am I psycho." The boy moved into the limited moonlight and Wendy tried very hard not to gasp a little. He was hardly a boy in fact Wendy guess he was her about her age. He had startling green eyes and dark hair that fell almost to his shoulders.

"Who the hell are you, then?" she demanded.

"I COULD ask the same thing about you." He said sulkily. Sounding far more like her youngest brother than an eighteen year old.

"Wendy Darling." Wendy said finally. After all staring at him wasn't going get either of them anywhere.

"Pete." The boy replied grinning gently. Wendy tried not to let her heart pound at his smile.

"Is that your full name?" she questioned.

"Is it yours?" he responded raising an eyebrow. Daring her to let him in a little further.

"Wendy Moyra Angela Darling. If you really wanna know." she returned the lazy grin, which lit her eyes with a deeply teasing light.

"Peter Pan…" Wendy snorted. "You **did** want to know." She dug another cigarette out of her jacket pocket and lit it. Offering Peter one, he declined.

"It IS 2005 darlin' No one smokes anymore." She raised her eyebrows instantly at his comment and then higher still at the endearment.

"Says the one in rags…" she took another drag on the cigarette and wondered briefly who this person was…

"Hey they were fine till your damn dog attacked me!" he protested hands on hips. Wendy dropped her gaze and thought about stubbing her smoke out… Eventually she decided against it. This _boy_ was not going to have control on her.

"Nanna couldn't attack a fly!"

"Bloody hard to catch flies." Her head snapped up and she grinned. Peter returned the gaze and nodded.

"Why are you in my backyard, again?" she questioned breaking the moment.

"Why not?"

"Trespassing." She returned cynically.

"Ah. Playing that game?" she returned his flirting smile.

"Why not?"

"I fell."

"What?" Wendy threw her spent cigarette away and raised a dark eyebrow.

"That's why I'm here: I fell." Wendy had amused herself for the last few seconds trying to place his accent. She was used to a mixture- attending a widely attended University- University of Birmingham.

"Fell… from where?" in response Peter pointed upward. "heaven?" she teased but quickly regretted the quip as he raised an eyebrow languidly.

"The sky." He responded, sounding as if he, reasonably, did not think she would believe him.

"Must be nice there this time of year…" Wendy tilted her head, listening for a sound from inside her house.

"It is. Maybe you could come visit." Wendy turned around fully to check the window and when she turned again he was gone.

Oddly she automatically looked up.


End file.
